


Who lives next door? (Claiming what's yours)

by Sepiadragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation, Underage Sex, Werewolf Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiadragon/pseuds/Sepiadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenager Jensen finally finds out what his neighbor Mr. Padalecki is up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Donna's kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> From kink prompt  
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96922.html?thread=37157786#t37157786  
> First time writing Jared x Jensen  
> First time writing SN RPF

Chapter One - Donna's kitchen

Humming 'Hey Jude' under my breath as I stir the stew for tonight's dinner, it's been a good day save for one thing.  
"Mama?" A weak, nasally voice reaches my ears.  
I place the lid on the stew pot and turn to face the half wall that separates the kitchen from the living room, "In the kitchen, sweetheart."  
My youngest, Mackenzie shuffles down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
She's still wearing her pajamas having stayed home for the week with a cold that just won't go away.  
"Now, misses, what are you doing out of bed?"  
"I'm hungry," the seven year old girl whines.  
I smile not put out by the childish response since the cold did the number on her usually happy personality, "How about a grilled cheese?"  
She sniffs then nods.  
"Ok," Smiling brighter then nod to the space behind her. "Go wait in the living room."  
She turns and walks a bit before sinking into the lazy boy chair she claimed hers since waking up Monday morning with a cough and stuffy nose.  
If only all my children's problems were solved with something as easy as grilled cheese.  
The side kitchen door opens letting in my boys.  
"I'm telling you," Jensen, my middle child says as he walks in first with just coming home from school. "He's up to something."  
Breath deeply in and slowly out as I turn away from him to get out the pan for the grilled cheese.  
"Who is, honey?" I ask interested, hoping he has a new obsession since his last one is getting on my nerves.  
"Who else, Mom," Jensen's big brother and my oldest child, Joshua says coming in behind Jensen and sitting at the kitchen table. "Mr. P."  
"Jensen," Putting as much disappointment as I can in my voice as I put the pan down on the stove before turning to face my middle child. "Not this again."  
"But it's true," Jensen says as he sits across from his brother. "That guy's a monster."  
"Monster?" Mackenzie asks looking at us then around the kitchen and living room as if there's a creature there that she's not seeing.  
"He is a werewolf," I say slowly and emphasizing for both my scared young daughter and imaginative teenage son. "Who has been nothing but nice to us."  
"It's an act," Jensen shoots back with his anger filling each word "The long con. The..."  
"Enough," Cutting off his hate filled ranting before he really gets going. "I don't want to hear another bad word against Jared Padalecki or you'll still be grounded when you graduate from college."  
Jensen is breathing heavily trying to control his anger.  
"Fine," he growls not unlike a monster then stands up quick enough to knock over the chair he was sitting in and going out the front door slamming it close behind him.  
I sigh softly as I pick up the discarded seat.  
"Want me to talk with him?" Joshua ask as if he hasn't tried before to talk some sense into his younger brother.  
"No," I say as I pull out a loaf of bread from the lower drawers of the kitchen island. "Let him cool down on his own."  
"Ok," he says dropping it in favor of doing his homework. "What are you doing?"  
"Grilled cheese for your sister," Opening the fridge for the butter and cheese slices, then looking over at my soon to be college bound son. "Would you like one?"  
Joshua smiles sheepishly, "If you don't mind."  
"Of course not, Joshie," Using his childhood nickname one more time before I have to say goodbye.  
I look out the front kitchen window just in time to see Jared Padalecki's car drive by on his way out of here and watch Jensen watch the car go as he sits on the porch swing. Hopefully my Jenny Bear will feel better and less angry by dinner tonight.


	2. Alan's Advice

Just as the sun starts to go down, I turn the family's station wagon down the newly graveled road of the cul-de-sac and my thoughts drift to the problems waiting for me at home.  
Will Mackenzie be over her cold?  
What colleges will Joshua be applying to today?  
Is Jensen's obsession with the neighbor going to show?  
I shake my head free from the depressive thoughts as I pull the car into the driveway.  
Then I notice Jensen sitting on the porch swing.  
He looks up from glaring at his cellphone only to sigh at the sight of me walking up before going back to his phone.  
"Hi to you, too, son." Humor in my voice as I go up the front steps and on to the porch.  
Jensen sets his phone to the side then looks up at me.  
"Hey, Dad." A small smile graces his lips but aberration fills his voice.  
Holding back a sigh of my own, I sit down next to him and braces myself for the worse when I ask, "What's wrong?"  
"Misha's late." He sounds like it's the end of the world, at least to his world.  
I can't help but smile a bit.   
"Well then he's not good enough for you."  
"Dad." Jensen rolls his eyes so hard I thought they would roll right out of his sockets.  
"I know, I know," I say then deepen my voice to do an intimidation my middle son's voice. "'We're just friends', 'I love him but I'm not in love with him', 'Stop trying to put us together'."  
He crosses his arms and nods. "Right."  
"Have you tried calling him?"  
"Just goes to voicemail," he looks down at his phone but doesn't go to pick it up. "And he's not responding to texts either."  
I do sigh this time then get an idea I know he'll go for. "Maybe you should go over to his house."  
"You know his family hates me," he says with a frown that quickly turns into a smile as he understands what I'm saying. "Maybe I will."  
"Don't be out too late," I say as I stand up. "You have practice in the morning."  
"I won't be," He says then looks up at me. "Thanks, Dad."  
I go inside to find my little girl still occupying the lazy boy, my oldest boy looking over college brochures that take up the entire kitchen table, and my beautiful wife standing over the stove.  
I go over to Donna, wrap my arms around her waist, and look over her shoulder at the pot she is slowly stirring. "Stew Friday?"  
"Yep," she says and turns her head for a kiss then whispers. "Couldn't get to the store with Mack still being sick."  
I kiss my wife then looks over to my daughter, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"  
Mackenzie blows her nose, "Better."  
Here's hoping.  
"Mackie, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower? It will make you feel even better?"  
"Ok, Daddy," my sick little girl says before making her way upstairs.  
"I'll be up there in a few minutes, sweetheart," Donna says as she slips out of my hold and go back to fixing dinner.  
I walk over to Joshua.  
"More colleges, Champ?" I asks glancing down at the various papers.  
"Just now hitting the west coast." He puts a brochure to the side add to the small stack he's got going on the chair to his right.  
I take a seat on the chair to his left and pick up a random paper.  
"Houston University is a good school," I say as I absentmindingly peruse the brochure for the University of Berkeley. "And you can't beat the location."  
He scoffs, "Yeah and I can come home on weekends,"  
I put down Berkeley and pick up UCLA. "If you're not too busy going to parties and underage drinking."  
He looks at me with a smirk on his lips, "That's what college is for, right?"  
Donna looks out the front kitchen window as the distinctive purr from the neighbor's vehicle announces that Jared Padalecki has come home.  
"Where did Jensen go?" She asks not bothering to hide her worry.  
"Over to Misha's," I quickly say trying to calm her nerves as well as my own.  
"Good," she says placing the lid on top of the stew pot and heads up stairs to go help Mackenzie. "Maybe it will keep his mind off of Jared."  
I don't say what we both are thinking.  
That nothing could sway that boy's focus once he has a mystery in his head.  
Even if it's more trouble than it's worth.


End file.
